ÆSIR
|govfield3 = * of War: Decedere * of Internal Affairs: Mod Sun * of External Affairs: Gingervites |forumurl = http://cn-aesir.com |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/AESIR |ircchannel = #AESIR |statsdate = 23 September 2011 |totalnations = 12 |totalstrength = 683,713 |monthchange = 30,000 |avgstrength = 56,976 |totalnukes = 205 |rank = 1 |score = 2.52 }} History In the beginning there was Muspell After nearly 3 years of cybernation’s I had come to the end. I had done most everything in terms of minister positions, been in several alliance wars, sat in IRC rooms for discussions on everything from terms to setting up other alliances. The one thing I hadn’t accomplished was setting up my own alliance and being part of the leadership team. It’s one thing to be a member of someone else’s creation, it’s another to be a part of your own and nurture it. The founding documents that I created were a cumulative narrative on the best practices I had found in my CN career. The goal for me was to create a system of investment for the nation ruler, checks and balances on leadership via democracy and executive power to make decisions in an expedient manner. Searching for people to help me set up the alliance wasn’t an easy task, most of the people I knew were already in government or happy where they were. The main issue for me was, I needed competent mature people who were, to a degree, different in approach then I was. Rob and Craven were logical choices, Craven for his creative ability and drive and Rob for his ability to be objective in literally any situation. When I rationalized those traits to my own methodical and direct approach I found the perfect meld of leadership. Each person being of equal power in terms of vote, but none has the same vested interests in CN, save for the desire to create something new and their own. I always had an affinity for Norse mythology and so an old Norse theme was adopted that allowed us to be warriors and yet still maintain a sense of dignity and honor. Thorgrum Formation By February 2011, Thorgrum had found Hegemon Rob and Craven to join in this venture. It was discovered quite early that they all three had nearly identical goals and intentions. These goals were: *Create an elite alliance *Avoid becoming part of the ever intertwined treaty web and the drama that comes with it *Maintain a sense of dignity and honor. These goals were followed by intentions, on how we wanted to achieve the above goals: *To be an elite alliance, we must be invite only. We must prepare for the worst by building our nations so that they can survive the longest of wars and quickly recover from them. We must be very active. *To avoid the drama infested treaty web, we must find allies with similar goals who want what we want. We agreed that non-chaining treaties would likely be inevitable. *To maintain a sense of dignity and honor, we must encourage our members to be mature and respectful even in the presence of enemies. We must honor our agreements and stick to our word. We will avoid underhanded tactics and only fight in legitemate situations where a proper Casus Belli is used. Friends indeed Thorgrum, while in the ninja’s had established a good relationship with a like minded alliance by the name of Ordinary Men Fighting Giants. The inspiration of the goals partly came from the historic existence of OMFG. Having seen close up what a close knit group of friends can achieve it was crystal clear what the blue print for a successful alliance was. Things moved rapidly and within a few weeks a protectorate agreement was hashed out and a bond formed. Charter Preamble The ÆSIR charter is the 1st of 3 founding documents of the Cyber Nations alliance “ÆSIR”. The ÆSIR’s intent and purpose is to build camaraderie within the alliance and expand our mutual interests within Cyber Nations. The ÆSIR cherish above all else: maturity, personal liberty, discipline and honor. It is our resolute desire to employ all of these traits as we conduct ourselves within the Cyber Nations realm and be true to the edicts and intent of the 3 founding documents of our alliance. Section I. Government Hilmir The chief leader of the alliance who determines the fate of all matters at his/her discretion. The Hilmir is appointed for life unless item 7 or 9 of the Danelaw is applied. The Hilmir can appoint Jarls as necessary and only be overridden by a majority vote by the Landvættir. Jarl A member that acts as an adviser to the Hilmir. The Hilmir has the right to appoint Jarls as necessary. In the event that a Hilmir is absent when the Landvættir feels a decision must be made in emergency situations such as war, the Jarl may act as Hilmir and lead the alliance until the Hilmir returns. Situations such as this must be determined by the majority of the Landvættir. Landvættir Is the alternative to the “minister” positions in classic Cyber Nations terminology. The Landvættir run their departments as they see fit and appoint assistants as needed at their leisure. They also make up a council that holds the power to overrule decisions made by the Hilmir. Landvættir of War: Elected by the Althing, position handles all military affairs with the assistance of the Hilmir. Landvættir of Internal Affairs: Elected by the Althing, duties include coordination of aid programs, forum and IRC maintenance. Landvættir of External Affairs: Elected by the Althing, duties include coordination of diplomats, embassies (internal and external), OWF declarations and point person for all diplomatic activities. TBD necessity by Hilmir. An elected Landvættir term lasts 3 months. Elections will run for 72 hours for all positions every 3 months starting on the first day of the election month. Any member, with the exception of Thralls can run for an electable Landvættir position. After the 72 hour election period has finished the vote is final, any tie vote will be decided by a 2/3 vote of the Hilmir. Section II. Members Althing: The collective body of the alliance. Each member of the alliance with the exception of Thralls has one vote in matters that the Althing must consider. Thrall: Member not promoted to Einherjar or Valkyrie, a recruit or member waiting for ascension approval. They are given limited access to the forum and do not receive full membership benefits. Einherjar: Male warriors of the alliance. Once a male member passes through the Thrall phase he will be promoted to Einherjar and will be eligible to be appointed, or elected to any Landvættir position. Valkyrie: Female warriors of the alliance. Once a female member passes through the Thrall phase she will be promoted to Valkyrie and will be eligible to be appointed, or elected to any Landvættir position. Varangian Guard: Veteran members of the alliance who have completed a minimum of one of the following: 1. Fought in a war for the alliance. 2. Has performed meritorious service as determined by the Hilmir. 3. Has been nominated by the Althing and or a Landvættir for a specific reason. In all cases the Hilmir must approve the appointment to Varangian guard. Upon appointment Varangian guard will be afforded forum masks that allow them the ability to read and see most government discussions and comment on them at their discretion. The title of Varangian guard may be removed should the Hilmir or majority of Landvættir believe the person unworthy of the title. Section III. Dane law 1.Membership is a privilege not a right. Members who do not conduct themselves in a reasonable manner will be expelled. Reasons include but are not limited to: breech of CN TOS, disrespectful behavior, inactivity, unwillingness to fight, and disclosure of any internal discussion or documents to an external party. 2.Membership is invite only: A nation can be invited by any member of the althing, the applicant has to be vouched for by the person issuing the invite. At that time, the althing may conduct a Q&A session and the applicant attains the title of Thrall. Applicants without a Manhattan Project Wonder will always have to have a 2/3 majority of the Landættir approve their membership. Applicants who are engaged in any wars will be automatically rejected until peace is achieved. Applicants who are subject to a ZI order or are an enemy of another alliance must disclose that information. Once disclosed the Hilmir will make a reasonable effort to resolve the issue with the 3rd party. Until a satisfactory end is reached the application process cannot proceed. The application process can be as long as a month, or as short as an hour. Until membership is approved, the nation/ruler is considered a Thrall and protected under the AA from offensive attacks only. Should a Thrall declare a war, the membership process is terminated. Should a person apply without a vouch or fail to achieve the approval of the Hilmir or Landvættir, he or she may be invited to remain on the Midgard AA where he or she is given a chance to show good morals, intentions and loyalty to ÆSIR and live the life of a Thrall. Nations may remain on this AA for a period of time determined by the Hilmir. During this time, any member of the althing may step forward and vouch for them and by doing so give them a second chance to become a member of ÆSIR. If the Thrall is unable to receive a vouch during the period of time set by the Hilmir and Landvættir, they will be asked to leave the AA. 3. Raiding is considered an act of war and doing so without permission from the Hilmir will not be tolerated. 4.Wars can only be declared by the Hilmir. 5.Treaties can only be signed by the Hilmir. 6.Hilmir action: The Hilmir has the ability to change the charter, Landvættir decisions, forums or any other alliance issue at their discretion. The Landvættir may overrule such decisions by majority rule. 7.Succession: Should a Hilmir be inactive for a period of 30 days or more that Hilmir sacrifices his/her position. A new Hilmir is appointed by the Landvættir, should the Landvættir be unable to make an unanimous decision, the decision passes to the althing where an election must be held to determine the person best suited for the role of Hilmir. Should the Hilmir decide to step down he may appoint his own replacement or pass the decision on to the Landvættir who via a 2/3 majority may appoint a new Hilmir. 8.Absences of Landvættir: If any Landvættir is absent from the alliance forums for more than 30 days at a time, they are automatically removed from their position. The Hilmir will replace that member with a person of his/her choosing for the remainder of their term. 9.Removing a Hilmir: From time to time it is necessary for an alliance to remove a leader. Should a situation arise where 2/3 of the Landvættir feel the Hilmir must be replaced or step down, and he/she chooses not to, 2 additional votes are taken. The first vote includes the Landvættir whereby 3/3 must vote for removal to get to the next vote. The second vote is brought to the Althing, where by a 2/3 majority must approve the removal. The Althing vote will include Hilmir and Landvættir. Upon completion of all 3 votes in succession and in the affirmative the Hilmir is removed from office. 10.Charter Change: In the event a change to the charter is needed the same voting procedure as removing a Hilmir applies, except it is done in reverse order. (althing- landvættir-Hilmir). Any member of the althing can propose a charter change but that proposal must be supported by no less than 2 other members before the vote process begins. Current Treaties Category:ÆSIR